Data center infrastructure management (DCIM) extends traditional data center management functions to include the physical assets and resources of data centers, integrating information technology with facility management to centralize monitoring, management, and capacity planning in connection with data centers. Aspects of DCIM include physical asset lifecycle management and facilities monitoring and access. DCIM can provide capabilities related to capacity planning, high-fidelity visualization, real-time monitoring, cable/connectivity management, environmental/energy sensors, business analytics (including financial modeling), and process/change management.
DCIM incorporates information from specialized software, hardware, and sensors, many of which are provided by differing vendors, and are not designed with the intent to be integrated with one another. Conventionally, DCIM involves manual examination and monitoring of information from these diverse resources.